Bones: The kid really is just a kid
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Summary: After discovering Lance's scars agent Booth wants to know more about his past and makes another discovery that has Booth making a big change in his life. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Bones: The kid really is just a kid.

Summary: After the revelation of the scars on Sweets back another shocking discovery is made. The orphaned man doctured his birth certificate and is really only a teenager with a lot of brains. Can he stay working with the squints? Or will he have to be put in foster care again.

For this story sweets is only 16.

Warning: Spanking in later chapters.

Chapter one: Discovered

Agent Seeley Booth had ordered a background check on Lance Sweets. As the alpha male of the group he felt guilty that the kid had gone through such horrible treatment at such a young age and then they had all treated him like he was just a kid and he was ashamed to say that he had thought it was stupid when Sweets joined the team and had resented having to be evaluated by a 22 year old kid.

But he had starting getting used to Sweets and to get attached to the kid. It wasn't hard. He was always trying to be brave and prove to everyone that he was just as good as they were.

So after he had heard about the scars Booth had been horrified.

He was even more horrified when the results from the background check came back.

No maybe the word was pissed.

He slammed the file on his desk after reading everything.

It was just too much. It really was.

Question is what was he suppose to do about what he had just read?

He decided to go to his team.

Sweets had taken a personal day so he would be gone til Tomorrow.

Booth headed to lab finding the guys handing around waiting for a case.

"Got a case?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Nope. Worse." Booth said.

"What is it?" Bones asked seeing the file in Booth's hands.

"I had Lance's file sent down and some things didn't add up. I did more checking and found that the birth certificate he gave with his application didn't match the one in his this file.

According to his certificate with our application he's 22. according to his actual birth certificate which I ordered from the actual hospital he is actually 16 years old." Booth said.

"16? Booth that's not possible. He went to college and has a psychologist degree and he councils us. How could he do all that if he was just 16?" Cam asked.

"I don't know maybe he's really smart. There are really smart kids out there that go to collage early. I really don't care how he got here. I care about the fact that he's just a kid. A damn teenager and no one knew but him! After finding out what kind of childhood he had now I find out that he is playing at being an adult when he shouldn't have to. He's having to grow up before he's ready. I hate this. I hate that I didn't listen to my gut feeling. I knew...I knew something about him seemed off." Booth said clearly still frustrated.

"God he's just a kid. What do we do?" Angela asked.

Booth sighed "I don't know. I don't know what to do! Why would he do this? Why would he take this risk?" Booth asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to go back to foster care. Teens usually end up in homes and those places are terrible. The government homes for kids. Maybe he thought he'd be better taking care of himself." Cam said thinking about that.

"Well first we need options. Any ideas?" Booth asked.

"Well one option would be to notify Caroline and turn him in." Bones said but she didn't really like that idea,

"We could talk to him. I think he owes us some answers after all this. We could stop at his place after work in mass and confront him." Jack suggested.

Booth and everyone seemed to like that idea.

"Yeah. I like that one. You really think he'll come clean?" Cam asked curious.

"Well once he realized we already know the truth he'll probably crack. He's probably dying with the guilt and wanting to tell someone about it." Jack said.

"Yeah well he can just tell all of us. So it's settled then. We'll go to his place. After work. And no one says a word to anyone about this. There has to be something we can do that won't end up with him being sent to a home. He deserves a real home. A real family." Booth said and that was end of it.

Two hours later Cam and Angela had decided they should let the guys confront Lance. Bones agreed but she wasn't willing to not go. She wanted to be there for their baby duck. Especially now that he was just a baby. So it was Booth, Bones, and Jack that went to Sweets place after work.

The demanding knock on his door surprised Sweets as he was currently playing a game on his PS3. He paused the game thinking it was just a neighbor come to ask a question.

He opened the door and Saw Agent Booth Bones and Jack Hodgins.

"Uh. Hey guys what are you all doing here?" Sweets asked.

Booth gave him a look that he wasn't sure that he liked. "Don't be rude Lance. Why don't you invite us in." Booth said a unpleasant smile on his face.

"Oh Sure. Come on in." Sweets said letting them in and then rushed into the living room to shut off the TV so that they wouldn't catch him playing video games. They already teased him enough about his age,

They followed him.

Booth saw the messy place knowing that it had been cleaner then this the last time they had come but then again Lance had also known they were coming.

"Sorry about the mess I didn't expect anyone. Do you mind if I ask why you guys are here?" Lance asked they never came to visit him. He always felt like such an outcast with them.

"You might wanna have a seat." Booth said taking a seat himself on the couch while Jack sat down in a chair and Bones sat in one too. Lance sat on the other end of the couch.

"Okay what's the big news?" Lance asked knowing from their reactions that something was going on.

"Your busted." Booth said.

Sweets chuckled nervously "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the jig is up kid. I'm an FBI agent did you really think you could hide it forever? Did you really think that no one was ever gonna find out? Your 16 Lance." Booth said.

Lance tried to look confused "Uh Booth I know you always call me kid but I am not..." Booth interrupted him.  
"Don't make this worse by lying to me. You have lied more then enough for my taste." Booth said.

"Are you gonna turn me in?" Lance asked knowing that more then likely the Agent would.

"No. I have been thinking for two hours about this and I came up with something. A deal. Between you and me kid. And your willing to agree then I won't turn you in and we can go on and no one but us will know that your really just 16. but if you don't agree then yes I am turning you in." Booth said.

"Okay so what's the deal?" Lance asked curious.

"This is the deal Lance. Your 16. that is too young to live on your own. That's too young to have to grow up and act like a man all the time when your not ready for it. Your doing yourself more harm then good by playing adult. You need to be a kid. You need guidance and discipline like every kid your age. You deserve to be a teenager. So here's the deal. At Work you get to play the adult and be the shrink since you have the brains. But after work your gonna be a kid. Your gonna come home to a family and be a kid. And have fun. Your gonna move in with me Lance. I'm gonna be your guardian and you'll come home with me after work." Booth said.

"Wait you want to adopt me?" Lance asked as if Booth was nuts.

"Not adopt. More like rent until I can get approved to be a foster parent." Booth said.

Lance was stunned "Your serious. You really want me to come live with you? I don't want to be a burden to anybody. You have a life outside of work Agent Booth. You have a family. A son. You don't need me around getting in the way of all that." Lance said depressed.

"Your right. I do have a family. I have my blood family and then I have you guys." Booth said and Lance scoffed "Yeah but I'm not part of that."

"Oh yeah? Who says?" Booth asked.

"Uh how about you guys every freaking chance you get you make me feel like I don't belong there. I'm nothing to any of you I'm just the shrink that your all stuck with and we all know that. Funny thing is that this time I actually thought it would be different. I thought I had found a solution. Somewhere I could go where there would be friends. Where I could make a difference and then when I got there you guys were just like everyone else who made me feel worthless. But did I let it get to me or let it show on my face? No! I'm not a charity case. And I won't let you guys take me in because I'm 16. why are you even saying all this Booth? You hate me more then everyone else. You think I don't see the way you look at me? The way you treat me? I hear your words Booth. More so then anyone else's. I looked up to you. I saw someone who could have been a good father figure. And you were. But it wasn't what you said. It was what you did. How you ignored me most of the time. How you treat me like a child even before you knew my real age. You gave me no respect." Lance said annoyed.

"Respect is earned. Not given. I don't respect people that I barely know. And for your information I have a lot of respect for what you've been through. How strong you are. I'm not really all that mushy but just because I don't say that I care doesn't mean that I don't. Your a shrink and you've told me plenty of times how I feel when I didn't know myself. Your talented and smart and we need you. And I am perfectly capable of being the father that you need. All I need is for you to give me a chance. So what's it gonna be? Are you trusting? Or am I reporting?" Booth asked as he leaned back against the couch and gave Lance an inquiring look.

Lance thought about that. Move in with Agent Booth and keep working with everyone that he was now used to? Or be turned in and be forced to go with child services? That wasn't a hard choice. Of course he would rather live with the man that he respected. He gave Booth a curious look "What's the catch?" he asked.

"Oh so because you think I hate you you think that I have a hidden agenda here?" Booth asked.

"Well yeah cause there is nothing in this little arrangement for you so far that I can hear." Lance said honestly.

"Right cause I obviously can't be doing this just cause I care and want to help you. Since I hate you." Booth said sarcastically taunting the boy with his own foolishness.

Lance glared "That's not nice." he said not liking to be teased and he actually looked his age now.

Booth snorted "Yeah well it's not nice to lie about your age either and let all of us think your 22 when really your 16 and not nearly ready for all the trauma you've dealt with while with us." Booth said.

"The only catch as you put it is that you follow my rules which won't be a problem cause your a good boy. Your a smart boy. I'm not worried. There won't be any problems." Booth said.

"Yeah but you really want to just pack my stuff up and move me to your place? Why?" Lance asked.

Booth sighed. Kids were so clueless sometimes.

"Aren't you hearing him kid? We care about you. We don't wanna lose you. What can I say? You grew on us." Jack said with a smirk.

Lance smiled too at that. It was nice to hear that.

"Really?" Lance asked.

"Yeah really." Jack said.

"I'm sorry Lance okay? I'm sorry that I made you feel insecure about yourself and your place with us. You belong here kid. Your smart enough to work with us it's just your age that's gonna keep biting you in the ass. I would advise that you come clean soon. We can do that after I get approval to be a foster parent and than I can really adopt you and we won't have to worry about you being taken away." Booth said thinking out loud.

"But if I'm busted then you won't need to adopt me. Agent Booth I'm only useful to you guys if I work with you. And there's no point in telling anyone anything. We can keep it up for as long as possible and then if they take me away then they take me away but I've fooled them this far. There's no need to bother with all the trouble of adopting me. It would just be for show anyways." Lance said.

Booth hit his head with his hand in frustration slowly becoming more annoyed "Okay teen with insecurity issues really needs to take a hike." Booth mumbled.

Booth straightened looking Lance in the eye "I'm gonna say this once more. I care about you. And if that means that I have to adopt you as my son then you will damn well become my son! I won't lose you. I care too much about you to let you get taken away when I know that I could care for you better then that and you'd rather stay here. So yes or no. do we have a deal? "Booth asked.

"Yeah sure." Lance said giving in. it was interesting to know that Booth genuinely cared about him.

"Okay then. Start packing." Booth said with a slight Smile.

Lance rolled his eyes but got up to start packing going through all the stuff he would need to do in order to settle things with the apartment.

While he was in his room the others began talking low.

"He seems to be really depressed Booth. He never acts like this." Bones said.

"Yeah well all of us are to blame for not figuring out his age and he has a point. We didn't really mean to but we did give him a hard time when he came about his age. We didn't treat him like he was part of the team. But that's all gonna change. But he's also gonna have to let it go and move on. He can't keep bringing it up just to get us back for the way we treated him. We say sorry he says sorry and we all move on. Sides he's the one that told a huge lie and deceived us and took a huge legal risk which may I also point out the we are taking that same risk too?" Jack said.

"Yeah well weather he likes it or not after I get approval to adopt him and the adoption is final he'll be my son and I can arrange for him to legally work for us. But he'll have to take the tests and reapply putting his real age. And he'd be on probation and also need adult supervision but it could work well." Booth said honestly.

"I gotta say Booth I like this side of you." Bones said with small smile.

"Thanks Bones." Booth said.

They spent most of the evening helping Lance pack and moving his things to Booth's place. It wasn't a huge place but there was a spare bed room so Lance could still have his own room.

"You can even pretend like it's a small apartment and Booth could just be the annoying neighbor." Jack trying to make Lance laugh and it worked. Lance laughed.

The annoying neighbor didn't think it was that funny.

But he didn't make a big deal out of it cause Lance seemed happy for the first time in a while there was even a smile on his face.

Lance was relieved that he didn't have to keep his secret anyone. It took a lot out of him to lie to everyone and deal with everything like an adult and try to be brave at the sight of a deal body when he really wanted to scream like a girl.

Now he could just be himself although Booth would be hanging over his shoulder now like a stalking bat or something and that image made him smirk and glance up at Booth.

This would be interesting. He couldn't wait to see what happened when he got up in the morning. How things were going to go. He slept in the bed that night and Booth didn't hover that much until after Lance had fallen asleep. And the more he looked a the sleeping boy the more he wondered how they hadn't seen the child hidden by the pretense of the man.

To be continued...

Next Time: Booth Goes over the rules and guidelines and stuff. Fun ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Bones: The kid really is just a kid

Just bought season 4 of bones and got some inspiration for the next chapter so here it is.

This is based on the episode the passenger in the over where a 16 year old kid on a plane was the murderer. For this chapter Sweets goes with Bones and Booth so he is on the flight too. And just to recap I made Sweets 16 for this story.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter.

Chapter two: The passenger in the over.

After a month of living with Booth Sweets found the rules easy to follow and Booth's home was a great place to live. They were even bonding. Like brothers or something. He had also met Booth's younger brother Jared and Jared had warned him about how his brother was controlling and over protective at times. Sweets agreed with the summary. But he had given Booth no reason to be upset with him. Yet.

Bones got an offer to go check out some really old remains in a Shanghai cave and Booth was going with her. And that meant that Sweets had to go too since Booth was his guardian.

On the plane.

Booth was in coach and Bones and Sweets were in first class sleeping.

Booth who got tired of being slept on got up from his chair and went to first class where the first thing he saw was what was obviously a kid drinking.

"Hey. How old are you?" Booth asked flashing his badge at the youth.

"Come on we're at 3600 feet That's outside the 3 mile radius." Eli said.

"This is American soil until we reach Shanghai so come on. Hand them over." Booth said holding a hand out and taking the vodka shot bottles from the kid.

The father got involved then. "Eli what are you doing now? You know your mother isn't feeling well. Is he bothering you?" the father asked Booth.

Booth looked at the kid then decided to let it go. "No. We were just talking." he said.

"Yeah. You can sleep dad." Eli said and his father laid back down in his chair.

Then Booth began making his way to Bones walking backwards he eyed the kid and gave him the "I've got my eyes on you." gesture and the kid gave Booth an innocent look then Booth looked over at Sweets who was sleeping before he sat next to Bones and woke her up. They had a short talk before the flight attendent came over and made him go back to his own section. At which point the kid no longer had the agent watching him and so he got into the vodka again.

Booth waited maybe an hour before sneaking back out of his seat. He watched as the flight attendent went down the stairs and then in the corner of his eye he caught the kid trying to open more vodka. Booth didn't even bother saying anything. He simply confiscated it as he passed the kid taking it right out of his hands and the kid stared in annoyance and he even glared at the agent's back. But he laid back in his chair and ended up accidentally kicking the seat in front of him.

Lance Sweets woke up from the light kick. He tried to go back to sleep but then there was a scream and Booth and Bones ran down the stairs to check it out.

Sweets heard the sounds of glass behind him and when he turned he saw that a kid his own age was grabbing alcohol from the cart beside him. Eli wasn't sleeping. So sweets got up from his seat and then sat next to the other boy.

"Hi." Sweets said.

"Hi." Eli said back opening the bottle.

"You know you really shouldn't do that." Sweets warned about the vodka.

"Yeah well. I have nothing left to lose." Eli said.

Well that was suspicious. Sweets thought.

Eli tossed Sweets a mini bottle. "Here. Try some. Really chills you out."

Sweets knew better but he thought he could relate better to the other boy if he drank with him.

So he opened the bottle and chugged it while Eli chugged his too.

He hid the bottle in his jacket pocket and waited to see if Eli would start talking again.

"Why do you have nothing left to lose?" Sweets asked.

"My mom. You know? She's sick. Dying. We're suppose to be going to see the wall like some last family vacation. Not that that makes any difference. She's still dying." Eli said and Sweets felt bad for the boy.

"I know how you feel. I lost both my parents not that long ago. I just recently found a new foster father. It's hard adjusting." Lance said.

"Yeah. So what happened to them?" Eli asked.

"They were old. Really old. They died withing weeks of each other." Lance said.

"You know there's a cop on board." Eli said.

"Uh actually he's an FBI agent and yeah I know. He's my foster father." Lance said it was still strange saying that even though Booth had legally adopted him and yet he was still allowed to work as a shrink but he was supervised at work.

"Whoa. You live with that guy? He's scares me." Eli admitted with a smirk and then grabbed another vodka. For him and handed another to Lance.

Lance again chugged it not wanting to get caught actually drinking it.

Booth and Bones were taking a long time doing whatever they were doing.

"He scares me too sometimes." Lance admitted with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah he keeps snatching my vodka when he sees me with it. So not cool." Eli sighed.

Sweets smirked Yeah he could see Booth doing that.

"I'm not surprised. I wonder what that scream was about?" Lance asked.

Eli didn't respond he only kept drinking which made Sweets even more curious.

They sat in silence while Eli passed him drinks and also drank his too. Lance quickly capped the bottle and shoved it in his pocket when Booth appeared and headed their way.

He stopped at Eli's chair and gave him a stern look "Okay kid. Let's have it. Gimme the vodka." Booth demanded because they needed the alcohol for a test.

Eli gave him two bottles of it and then Booth paused and gave Eli dagger looks "I come back here and ketch you drinking again I am gonna give you the worst lecture you ever had in your life. You get me?" Booth asked and Eli nodded.

Then Booth looked over and noticed Lance looking a little guilty.

His tone got dark "And you...I find out you been drinking along with him I will turn you across my knee do you understand me?" Booth demanded sternly looking at Lance and Lance's eyes widened partly in disbelief and partly in fear. Booth was very skilled at intimidating people.

Sweets found himself properly subdued "Yes. Sir." Was all he could say. Then Booth left again.

"Wow. He spanks you?" Eli asked finding that thought unbelievable.

"No. He's never even threatened me before now. I only been living with him for a month. I can't believe he threatened to spank me. I'd say it was an empty threat but I saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't bluffing." Sweets said then added "Well since I'm dead anyways might as well enjoy my time. It's not like he'll do it here on the plane. And he'll bust me anyways. FBI and all. He'll figure it out." Lance said. And Eli happy to have a buddy going down with him handed over another drink.

Eli and Lance hid their drinks as Booth came back out and talked with Eli father about something. They couldn't hear anything but then he sat back down. And Booth went over to give the boys a warning look before heading back to Bones.

Sweets noticed that Eli was more nervous now. "Is something wrong?" Sweets asked.

Eli shook his head. "I just want to get trashed. Will you get trashed with me?"

"Sure." Lance agreed "Promise?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." Lance said easily. They took out their drinks again and finished off those bottles.

Lance\ had about three of the bottles stored in each coat pocket but wasn't really feeling the effect yet.

Booth and Bones came out and shut off the lights. Lance gulped. That was a hint that they were looking for blood and Bones followed the floor until the light hit Eli. His sock had blood on it.

And Lance felt mixed feeling. Shock for one. And sympathy for Eli too.

Bones confirmed that it was blood and Booth declaired the motive for murder and Eli's father tried telling him not to say anything but Eli admitted to killing the woman. Sweet's had pretty much already determined that Eli was unstable as it was and traumatized from knowing that he was gonna lose his mother. Booth got clearance and before Lance could say anything Booth read Eli his rights and took the alcohol from his hands again. "Now I see why you were getting drunk." Booth said and then the plane landed.

Once the plane was cleared of people and Eli was cuffed to a seat Booth and Bones were sitting and talking while Lance who was annoyed with Booth got up from his seat and went back to Eli at which point Booth demanded "Hey where do you think your going?"

Lance sat in a seat across from Eli who looked over at him curiously. "Are they gonna kiss now?" Eli asked and Booth raised his voice "Hey. Be quiet. You lost your right to talk. Lance get your ass back up here. You don't get to sit back there with the killer." Booth said annoyed.

"Technically Eli, Agent Booth can't take your right to talk away. And he certainly didn't take mine so I am free to talk as much as I please. And you of course are free to answer me. He can only give the right to remain silent. It doesn't mean that you aren't allowed to talk. And Agent Booth matters in psychology are my area of expertise. I have the right to evaluate Eli." Lance said and Booth got up and went back to glare at Lance "Excuse me?" Booth asked.

"Wow. Dude I really don't know where you find the guts." Eli said.

"I told you to be quiet." Booth said then turned back to Lance "Keep it up kid and you'll find yourself grounded real quick."

"Grounded? For what? You can't punish me when I haven't even done anything wrong." Lance said.

"You didn't do anything wrong? First of all your back talking me. Second of all your trying to under mind my authority as I have already placed Eli in custody. You don't run the show Lance." Booth said.

"Okay so your gonna ground me because I'm trying to be fair and for doing my job? And that makes sense how?" Lance asked sarcastically.

"Don't you dare shrink me Lance! Okay fine. You know what I don't care. Shrink him. But when this plan lands again you are grounded for a week." Booth said then he turned back to first class and sat next to Bones.

Sweets had smuggled some of the alcohol in his pocket and he landed one to Eli who gratefully took it with his hand that wasn't cuffed.

"What did he mean by Shrink me?" Eli asked.

"We'll I'm not just your average 16 year old kid. I'm also a physiologist that works for the FBI. That's how Booth and I met. I was pretending to be 22 at the time. But he discovered that I was 16. Now lets get to you." Lance said.

"You've been through some trauma. It's tends to be hard on young people when a loved one is lost. And it's five times worse when you know it's coming and your just stuck waiting for it to happen. I think that alone could help your case. I think if your willing to seek treatment in a hospital ward for troubled youth then it would be a better use of your time then Jail. And you can get the medications you may need and maybe even get out and function like a normal person someday. I'll have to ask you more questions to determine weather or not you have a metal disorder but it's very possible. And if it's proven that you have a mental disorder then that could help your case with being sent to the hospital instead of jail." Lance explained.

"Why do you care?" Eli asked curious.

"Because I can already see it. And a kid like you wouldn't do well in prison. It would do more harm to your mental state then good. I just need to determine what you have." Lance said.

"Why are you so sure I have something?" Eli asked.

" Because not many teens couldn't kill someone in cold blood unless they had a serious mental disorder. Your lack of emotion tells me that and since you didn't start drinking until after you killed her I already know it isn't the alcohol affecting your emotions. If anything it's keeping you calm enough to cope." Lance said.

That made sense to Eli.

They talked for about ten minutes and then the flight took off and they were the only ones on the plane.

Sweets kept passing alcohol to Eli secretly and drinking more himself while still evaluating him.

Sweets quickly found out that the other kid had several different disorders which wasn't uncommon in teens.

Booth suddenly showed up again and saw Eli downing a vodka. He then saw three empty bottles of it on the floor and glared at him then he realized that Eli was cuffed and couldn't have gotten it on his own and he grabbed Lance by the arm which shocked Lance and then he checked his pockets and found about six bottles in each pocket and once all the empty vodka bottles were on the floor and three that were still full Booth sharply slapped Lance on his backside then threw him back in his seat and Lance winced and looked up at Booth in shock. "I can't believe you did that." Lance said.

Booth glared "Yeah well I can't believe that you smuggled alcohol back here after I specifically said no more alcohol for him! And I know now that you've had some too because frankly 12 bottles of vodka would get him trashed and since he's not trashed that means you drank some of those. Didn't you!" Booth asked knowingly having already smelled the alcohol on Lance's breath when he had yanked him up.

Looking sheepish Lance admitted "Yes sir."

"Your double grounded!" Booth said.

What? Double grounded? "How can I be double grounded?" Lance asked.

"Simple. Now your grounded for two weeks. your grounded from watching TV. And your also grounded from the phone. Keep mouthing me junior and I'll make it three weeks. And your already getting a spanking when we land. So don't push me. And I don't care if your done or not. You get your ass over there and sit down. Away from him." Booth warned.

Lance sat stunned at the parental actions. But then his own emotions made him continue this "Booth I refuse to leave Eli alone. You have no idea what he's going through. His emotional state is out of control. He needs company. He certainly doesn't need to be left alone with his turmoil. He's very fragile right now. I can't leave him alone. It would be very unprofessional of me and very selfish of you to try and force me to do that. I admit the drinking was juvenile but it seemed like a good compromise at the time. I would advise that you allow me to do my job. After all I don't step in when your doing your job." Sweets said trying to separate Booth from the professional relationship and the paternal one.

Booth wasn't pleased. In fact he was sorely tempted to blister the kids ass right then and there.

Then he looked at Eli and realized that maybe Lance was right,. "Fine. You can both Talk quietly. But when we land Lance Eli is going to the station and we are going home. And then you are in big trouble young man!" Booth warned and then turned after making sure that there was no more alcohol around.

He made sure to have water shoved their way for the rest of the trip. Lance gripped once and Booth threatened " Lance do you wanna make it three weeks? Don't make me come back there again!"

Lance decided that shutting up and not complaining would be a safe course of action for the rest of the flight.

Sweets assured Eli that he would pull some strings and make sure Eli got the help he needed and then since neither of them got much sleep during the night they both nodded off to sleep.

Booth heard the quiet. And looked back and when he saw both of them asleep he was relieved.

It hadn't been all that hard to get used to Lance in his home. And he was never that bad. He always did as he was asked and was cooperative. Booth thought that maybe the infulence of Eli or maybe the alcohol had something to do with Lance's sudden urge to defy Booth. Or maybe it was just that Lance was finally started to remember how to act his age. Which was good and bad.

Once they landed Eli was taken by an officer and Booth drove Bones home and then drove himself and Sweets back to their place.

Lance could tell that Booth was mad. For one because Booth was calling him Lance. Which he almost never did. Everyone called him by his nickname which was Sweets. No one called him Lance.

So Booth calling him Lance now suggested that Booth was beyond annoyed and that Sweets had really made him mad.

Once inside the house Booth snapped his fingers at Sweets "Go to your room. Now." he said sternly.

Sweets went to his room to wait and see what would happen.

Booth came in moment later and sat beside him on the bed.

"Okay look. I'm not angry anymore. I want you to know I wasn't trying to be unfair with Eli. But I wanna why you did it. Why did you drink? And why did you go against what I was telling you to do?" Booth asked.

"Well I have to admit I have no logical excuse for the drinking thing. That was just teen dumbness kicking in I guess. As for the rest of it. I didn't think you were being fair and that's why I did what I wanted instead of doing as you asked. I know that's not a good enough excuse to disobey you but I was more focused on his mental health then what you wanted." Sweets explained.

"Your right Lance. It's not a good enough excuse. There is never a good excuse to disobey me. And you have the common sense to know better. But instead you chose to just do as you pleased even after I warned you." Booth pointed out.

"I know. Your not really gonna spank me are you?" Sweets just had to ask.

Booth sighed heavily "I'm afraid so kid. I warned you and promised you a spanking if I caught you drinking. I will always keep my word to you. No matter what it's about. You did the right thing by making me understand that he was in a bad place but you could have been more respectful about it. And the alcohol thing...Well that was just exactly what you said it was. Teen dumbness. But yeah. I am going to spank you for it. You have two options. I can use my hand on you. Or I can use a hairbrush on you. But keep in mind you only get to chose for this first time. All the other times I will decide. So chose. Hand. Or brush." Booth asked.

"What's the difference?" Sweets asked.

"Well with the brush you'll get less whacks that's for sure. Course that's cause I won't need to spank you that hard to get the result I'm looking for. With my hand it'll take longer. So what's it gonna be?" Booth asked.

"Uh. Booth. I've never been spanked before." Sweets told him.

Booth then decided that he would chose for the kid in that case.

"Okay. Hand it is. Stand up." Booth ordered and despite the butterflies that had somehow made it inside his stomach Sweets stood up and let Booth lead him to stand in front of him.

Then he paled when Booth lowered his pants. "What are you doing?" Sweets asked nervous.

"Come on Lance. Your a big boy. Big boys get spanked on their bare bottoms. Trust me...you'll thank me later. Sides I need to see what I'm doing." Booth said and he lowered Sweets to where he was now positioned over his lap in his underwear.

One sharp slap landed and then another and another and after ten Lance was yelping and squirming slightly but Booth kept a tight hold on him and spanked him.

Another five and then Booth paused. Lance now had tears pricking his eyes and then they fell when he felt Booth pull down his underwear and bare his bottom. Then Booth landed ten sharp smacks fast all over the bare reddened bottom. And now it was a deeper red and Lance was crying and Booth now felt that Lance had been punished enough.

Booth pulled the underwear back up and stood them both up and pulled up Lance's pants and then Lance flung himself against Booth's chest hugging him. Booth hugged back understanding that it was important to let Lance know that he still cared about him even though he had just blistered his butt for him. It was all a part of growing up.

Lance winced when he sat down on the bed and decided to lay down instead and Booth after making sure he was okay went to make something edible for dinner.

TBC

Yeah I know it took me a while but that's cause Bones is only on on certain days. I did buy season 4 so now I have that to help inspire me and I will get season 3 for my birthday but hopefully I can keep updating.


	3. Chapter 3

Bones: The kid really is just a kid

NOTE: for this story line since Sweets is 16 I am going to make it to where he went to online high school and got his diploma when he was 13 and then he spent the next two years doing online collage and getting his other degrees. So he's already all done with his schooling and is still qualified to be a therapist he just is a very young one. And the only thing his age does is make it to where he's underage and therefor can't be left alone with the suspect to question them and he has supervision for certain things but it's just like he gets checked on. It doesn't disturb his sessions at all. There is also no Daisy for this either because I really didn't like her. She was annoying sorry to all you Daisy fans. Also Booth is not going to have a tumor and Bones and Booth don't make a deal to have a baby. Not right away at least. Maybe later on though. I think it's best to let teen Sweets and Booth form a bond before I start throwing Booth and Bones at each other. I want there to be a strong connection between Sweets and Booth before Bones decides she wants to have a baby and Booth agrees to be the father. So all that comes later. Just wanted to explain some of that. Okay I'll shut up now. Sorry. Lol

Spoilers for the episode: The salt in the wounds where a teen pregnant girl is found dead.

Summary: Sweets goes undercover at the school. YAY

Chapter three: undercover Sweets

After finding the body in the salt Bones transported the remains back to the lab.

Once they identified the girl and discovered her pregnancy and the high school she went to Caroline suggested that a better way to get information might be to go undercover at the school.

"Undercover? Caroline we can't pass as teenagers." Booth said knowingly.

"No but Sweets is a teenager. You can go as Buck and Wanda and pretend like your checking out the school to enroll your son while that same son can go around asking questions. Kids are more likely to talk to other kids then to the FBI." Caroline said.

Buck and Wanda were the undercover names that Booth and Bones used when they went undercover.

Booth sighed "I don't know. We don't know who killed her yet and last time I took Sweets with me on a case he socialized with a killer and got drunk. I know he can blend well with other kids but he tends to have a problem with remaining objective. Plus it's habit for him to jump into shrink mode. That might give him away because teen boys don't care about or talk about their feelings. Sweets has never gone undercover before. I don't know if he's ready." Booth said at which point Bones jumped in.

"Booth you are being unreasonably over protective. Sweets is more then capable of going undercover for a couple hours. I assure you that nothing is going to happen to him." Bones said as they were leaving down the hall. "Yeah well I have a right to be over protective! Father mode isn't exactly something I can turn on and off Bones. Once it goes on I can't shut it off. It's the same with Parker. Sweets has been my kid for almost two months now. I even got him into watching sports on TV." Booth said proudly.

Bones smiled she liked seeing Booth happy and hearing about what happened at home with Sweets and Booth.

Later that night after having dinner together Booth caved "Alright he can do it." Booth said which gained the attention of Bones and Sweets.

"Uh. He can do what?" Sweets asked wondering if HE meant him.

"You get to go undercover in the high school as the teen son of Buck and Wanda." Booth said.

That surprised Sweets. "Buck and Wanda have a teen son? Wow they move fast." Sweets joked.

"So what's my name gonna be?" Sweets asked.

"I don't know let me think about it." Booth said slightly annoyed though he was only annoyed at the situation.

"Well there are literally thousands of male names in the world it may take some time to decide what to name you. I do have a few suggestions Booth." Bones informed and Booth looked up all ears.

"Well Buck and Wanda are average names so it makes sense that they would name their child an average name. Like Sam. Or maybe Bob or Joe. Also Sweets your persona when your undercover tends to be the exact opposite of what you are in real life. Like Booth is tough and manly But Buck is reckless and territorial about his wife Wanda. I am smart and reasonable while Wanda is sexual and takes risks. You are smart and empathetic and you solve problems for people and your undercover persona could be more like a bully or a trouble maker or something like that that will throw everyone off. A trouble maker would be the exact opposite of what you are." Bones said.

"First off we are not naming him Bob. I mean there's common and then theirs a dead giveaway. No one names their kid Bob. It's usually Robert or something and that's too smart of a name for the kid of Buck and Wanda." Booth rationalized.

"True. What about Joe? We could have named him Joe. Or even Joey. True the name originates from the name Joseph but some people put Joe or Joey on the birth certificate so Joe or Joey would be appropriate since Wanda and Buck would name their child something like that." Bones said

Booth rolled his eyes "Okay fine. Welcome to the family Joe." Booth said winking at Sweets.

Sweets laughed at their altercation. They were funny when they argued.

"Wow." Sweets said.

"So since we start tomorrow I think we should practice before I go home. And I'll come back in the morning and we can go together to the school." Bones said.

"Okay so Joe is gonna be a trouble maker right? So he's gonna need a bad attitude. Just glare at everyone you see. You might have to sit through a couple days of classes but just pretend like your paying attention and don't do the homework. But also don't get into any fights cause that will get us called into the principles office and land you in trouble with the school. Your only gonna be uncover for two days maybe three. But keep in mind that's it all fake. Don't forget that your just undercover to earn the trust of the other kids. Maybe ask some questions and tell us what you hear and who you think we should question. But don't take it too far okay?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. Booth I am 16 I do know how to act my age. I just chose not to. Because I am more mature then that." Sweets said.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Well for this case your not. Just don't cause too much trouble." Booth said and went back to his eating.

"So what are you going to wear for you disguise?" Bones asked curious.

"Uh. I don't know. Most of my closet is suits. Well that and some stuff that Booth bought me that I never wear." Sweets added.

"Well now would be the time to pick out some clothes from the stuff I got you." Booth said.

They talked more and then once dinner was over Sweets went to his room and picked out his costume for tomorrow. He was excited about the undercover project. This would be fun. He thought.

When he got up that morning he got dressed in a black heavy metal tee shirt and black pants. He put a collar around his neck. He had described that he would go with the punk image. The collar had spikes and his black pants had heavy chains and he spiked his hair up a little to add to the bad boy look.

This was an outfit he had bought on his own and kept in storage hidden in the back of his closet in a box and he had never worn it before. He looked pretty awesome in his opinion. Now lets see what the 'rents' had to say.

He walked out of his room and heard Booth and Bones talking in the living room he spotted them and Bones or "Wanda' had a purple low cut tee shirt and regular jeans and a scarf around her shoulders along with her was down and her make up was more trashy. More cheap.

Booth or " Buck" look all the world like he was a bartender. He had a wig on. Pretty bad ass Sweets thought.

Booth looked over at him and laughed sarcastically "Ha ha no...Are you kidding me? No way!" Booth scolded and Bones looked like she was gonna fall from shock.

"Wait. Maybe it would be best if he did wear that. It is much different from his normal clothing. And he needs to look like a trouble maker which he certainly does." Bones said.

Booth growled in annoyance "Trouble maker is one thing. He looks like a punk. Like those guys from the heavy metal group that he likes to blast when he thinks I'm asleep." Booth eyed him and Sweets blushed.

"I decided that the punk persona would be better and more realistic and besides trouble maker covers all of the high school groups. All groups are trouble makers in some way. I'm just putting myself into a certain group. Each high school has a pyramid or chain of status." Sweets began.

"Wrap it up and get to the point." Booth said.

"I have chosen to place myself in the punk group." Sweets said.

"Okay whatever but after this case I NEVER want to see that outfit again." Booth declared.

Sweets just nodded.

Bones came to him "Here I got you a prop backpack for show."

Sweets took the bag "And what's my name again?"

"Joe. And your the sun of Buck and Wanda Snider for this case. The next time we go undercover we may not have the same last name." Booth said.

The next time? Sweets thought.

"We should get going we're suppose to meet the principle in about 30 minutes." Bones said.

They stopped at a fast food place to get some food partly cause they wanted breakfast and partly to get into character since they normal didn't go to drive through places.

Sweets had been working on his new persona and had already places a glare on his face and stared out the window like a bored teenager.

Booth parked the car and he got up and opened the door "Lets go Wanda. Joe out of the car." Booth said in his Buck voice. Buck put his arm around Wanda and pulled her close to keep the pretense of the man and wife persona.

Sweet or Joe got out of the car his glare still in place there were at least two students that could see them.

"I can't believe your making me do this!" 'Joe' said in an annoyed tone as if they were being unfair by making him go to school.

'Wanda' stepped in then "We told you that you had to go to school. That didn't change over night Joe."

They walked into the school 'Joe got several curious looks and then they made it to the office.

The principle called them in and the principle Mr. Myers spoke then "Welcome. Welcome all of you. Mr. Snider. Mrs. Snider." Mr. Myers greeted.

"Oh call us by our names. I'm Buck and this here is my beautiful bride Wanda. And that there is our son Joe." 'Buck' informed.

"Alright then. Hi there Joe. I got your school transcripts from your last school and they are quite impressive. Your quite the trouble maker aren't you?" Mr. Myers asked.

"Well yeah but he's done with all that it was just a phase he was going through. Of course if he causes any trouble feel free to call anytime you want." Buck said jokingly.

"Right well I have a class schedule for him ready and he can start as early as today if he wants but not many want to." Mr. Myers said.

"Oh he wants to. He does." 'Buck' pushed.

Mr. Myers smiled "Very good then. Joe I trust you can find your classes on your own?"

With a bored look on his face Joe said "Yup. I ain't blind." he sassed.

"Good. Here you go and you can be on your way." Mr. Myers handed over the schedule.

'Joe' took it then looked at 'Buck' and 'Wanda' "Bye Ma. By pops." then walked out and 'Buck' fought off a smile and faced the principle again. They talked a little longer then they drove back to change and go to work.

"Sweets appears to be very good at this. He was very believable. When he said goodbye to me it was as if he was saying it to his real mother. I have never been a mother before. And now I am one. As Wanda I mean." Bones said.

Booth nodded "Yeah he was pretty good. We know he has his talents. I mean the kid finished high school before he was even old enough to go. Then he finished collage courses in about the same amount of time. That's crazy. I'm sure he can pretend that we are his parents when he has to without it even being hard at all." Booth said.

"I'm not sure how to be a parent. As myself or as Wanda. You are a father when your Booth and so now that Buck is also a father you know what your doing. I am behind here." Bones said worried.

"Ah. Don't worry Bones. Really. Just do what comes natural. But take science out of it. Plus no one will see us in parent mode. No one but the principle met us. And the kids won't recognize us when we come back as us to ask questions. Sweets is carrying most of the undercover thing. As long as he doesn't get in trouble we should be fine. You don't have to know how to be a mom to pull off being one. Just treat him as if he was your kid." Booth suggested.

"But if I form attachments to him as my child now then it may carry over after this case is over. I may not be able to turn off the 'parental mode' as you call it." Bones said.

Booth smirked "That's not a problem for me. I don't care Bones. You can be an unofficial mother for Lance. You'd make a great mom." Booth said.

In the school.

Sweets or Joe was becoming popular fast mainly because of his look. The girls loved him and the guys wanted to hang with him because the girls were all over him.

He got talked into joining the basketball team and was in the weight room doing some weight lifting with a slightly pudgy boy that was quickly becoming his best friend.

That's when Booth and Bones came in and called a name. They talked to a boy and the whole room seemed to still as everyone listened.

Then they left to go look into the girls baby shower.

Sweets friend Tommy left along with the boy that was questioned wanting to go spy on the girls.

Sweets stayed where he was and pretended not to care because that's what Joe would do.

Then they returned along with Tommy who came back first and Sweets helped spot him with the weights as Booth came in.

"Hey Tommy you wanna tell me how you get four girls pregnant?" Booth asked.

"Same way anyone gets pregnant. We had sex." Tommy said.

"They got video's and magazines if you need visuals. You look like you need to get laid." 'Joe sassed and Tommy laughed. They both shut up as Booth glared at them.

"Would you like to go down town kid? This is an investigation after all I could interrogate you too." Booth glared at Sweets.

"Go ahead. It'd be a huge waste of everyone's time thought." 'Joe sassed.

"You got that right." Booth scoffed then went back to questioning Tommy "So you fathered all those babies and then you just move on and let these girls raise them on their own." Booth said.

"Yeah. That's what they want. They want to raise the kids on their own. Sides I don't mind." Tommy said.

"Right well we're getting nowhere here." Booth said and Tommy turned and then Booth waved his hand near his throat side ways in a classic 'it's over' motion. Sweets understood. The undercover part was over now and Booth walked out the door.

Sweets went over to Tommy "You do realize that pregnant dead girl was carrying your baby. Which means your baby is dead. Just like it's mother. Those girls don't have the right to tell you that you can't be apart of the lives of your kids. You can still be a father. A good father. But first you have to try. You have to make an effort. Be there for them. But don't be that guy. The deadbeat dad that cares nothing for his kids. Because dude. It would be a complete waste of your life. I never wanna wake up thinking that it was all a waste. That my life meant nothing. That I never did anyone any good. So I do the best I can to make each day count. Because I wanna do something great with my life. You have the chance to be a great father. So take that chance." Sweets gave him a speech.

Tommy was touched by it and confused "Wow. That was deep for a guy like you."

"Yeah well not everything is as it seems. Trust me." Sweets said and then headed back to class.

During class Booth showed up to collect Sweets. They had caught the killer and Sweets hadn't left the school yet so Booth called the Principle showed him his badge and they walked to the class to collect the reluctant Sweets.

Lance sat in his seat and everyone groaned when Booth knocked on the door.

"Not him again." one of the pregnant girls groaned.

"Don't worry I'm not here to question anyone we already found the killer. It's taken care of. Come on Sweets. Parties over buddy. Sorry." Booth said gesturing towards Sweets and everyone stared at him and he glared at Booth then got up "Well it was nice being a normal teen. Even if it was just for one day. I can't believe you blew my cover. Sorry guys." Sweets said to Booth and then the class as he gathered the fake back pack and Booth put a hand on his shoulder to escort him out while the principle explained that Sweets had been undercover.

Once in the car.

"You that was basically a waste of my time since I didn't get to question anyone. You guys did all the work outside the school and found the killer. So what was I there for?" Sweets asked.

"You were there to see if you overheard anything that we could use but it took us less then a day to find the killer. You were there in case it would take longer. But since it didn't there was no need to pretend anymore. And I'm pretty sure I made it clear for you to follow me after I declared it was a waste of both our time. I waited for you but you didn't come out so I had to leave and just come back later. I guess you were having fun huh?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. I never got to go to a real school. All my schooling was online. I never interacted with any kids or made any friends." Sweets said.

Wow Booth thought. That was sad.

"So did you make any friends?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. That boy Tommy seems like a cool guy. What?" Sweets asked as Booth looked at him funny.

Cool guy? Wow one day with other teens and Sweets had picked up a teenage lingo. Good.

"Tommy is gonna have his hands full with all those babies. I swear teens are so stupid. They all think that babies are all cute and that's all there is to it. But it is so much harder to be a parent. These kids have no idea how hard they are going to have it. Kids are a lot of work. And babies are even more work. Yes they have cute moment. But they also have pee moments and poop moments and puke moments and lots of other moments when there not so cute. These girls are barely old enough to know about sex. They shouldn't be having sex. At all. I am so glad your not a teen girl." Booth said finished with his rant and Sweets just blinked at him. "Okay then. Thanks. I think."

"Sorry. It just annoys me that teens are just too clueless to see the truth sometimes. You should be mature when you have a baby. And those girls could barely put down their phones long enough to talk to me. I mean is it more mature to keep the baby or to give them away for adoption?" Booth asked.

"Well in most cases adoption would be what was best for both the mother and the baby. But some teen mothers are too attached and feel that they need to keep the baby and they convince themselves that it's actually better to keep them baby when in reality it's more selfish to keep the baby. A teen girl that lives with her parents and has no job and no idea's for the future does not have what it takes to raise a baby on her own. Most teens are too immature to be nice to each other. So what makes them think they are ready to be parents? Some girls want babies because they need something to love and they also feel that there baby would love them in return. They are starving for attention in a way. Having a baby gives them that attention and makes them feel like they have something to love. It's not real to them. It's like having a doll. And even if they do help each other the chances of them all living in a house on their own and successfully raising the babies is extremely low. Most teens don't stay friends for more then 5 years after high school. Or at least they don't stay as close as they were. People move on and meet other people and make other friends. These girls are living in a fantasy world and I don't want to be there when there world finally crashes around them and they finally see what's real." Sweets said.

Booth agreed completely but Sweets was getting a little too into the shrink mode again so instead Booth asked "So what do you want for dinner? Pasta? Chili? Grilled burgers? Hey you know there's a game on tonight." Booth said.

"Oh yeah. Cool. In that case definitely burgers so we can sit and watch the game." Sweets said.

"Sound good to me." Booth smirked. He liked it when Sweets acted more like a teenager. It put him more at ease at home when Sweets wasn't trying to shrink him. So Booth often tried to keep him to busy to get into one of those talks at home. At work or at the sessions then fine. Lance could shrink all he wanted. But at home Booth wanted him to be a regular kid and do things. Like watch sports on TV or watch cartoons on TV. Sweets needed a place where he could be a normal kid. Booth had even forbidden Sweets from wearing his suits at home. No 'nice' clothing because even Booth didn't want to wear nice clothes out of work.

So they both had a nice night eating cheese burgers with french fries and watching a game in front of the TV. Booth thought about warning Sweets about Bones but decided against it. He wanted to see how the shrink would take it.

Bones had chosen to commit herself to a more mothering role in Lance's life. Partly because she cared and wanted to help too. But also because she like the feeling of being a mother. So she had informed Booth that from now on while they were together at work and out of work she would take on a more active role in Lance's life. After all the kid needed more then just a father. A mother hanging around every once and a while wouldn't kill the boy. Booth thought.

TBC...

And yes the views on pregnancy are my real feelings about it. Also Tommy wasn't the boys name but I don't remember what the boys name was.

So what did you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Bones: The kid really is just a kid

Summary : I like the undercover thing so much that I'm doing it again in this chapter. Also as I mentioned before Bones get's more involved. Also this kinda refers to the episode where Buck and Wanda go undercover in the bowling ally in season 5. Lance goes with them this time. There's no real spoilers of anything though. I don't remember much of it cause I only saw it once. So I am making this up. Just wanted to say there are some similarities here.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter

Chapter four: Undercover take two

They were going under cover again. Booth took Sweets to get some outfits for his trouble maker undercover persona. "Why do I have to go this time? It's a bowling ally. Why do you need Joe there?" Lance asked as Booth picked out three skater boy style shirts and Lance protested that they had to be dark colors so Booth picked the darker colors of the shirts. "Because Sweets I told you already that now that your part of the family you will have to be with us each time we go under cover." Booth said and moved on to the pants and Lance went ahead and chose black jeans himself. He only needed two pairs because he already had one good pair at home. This style was somewhere between skater punk and emo boy. And that was his under cover persona in a nut shell.

"Okay if I'm suppose to be a skater boy half the time then don't I need a prop skateboard?" Lance asked.

"No. Because your not gonna have to prove you can ride a skateboard. These jobs tend to be short term. You only have to fool them for a short time. Well I guess I could get you one to hold at your side or something." Booth said caving at the look Lance was giving him.

Lance grinned he kinda did want a skateboard he had heard they were fun from the kids at the school when he had gone undercover.

"I can learn to ride it. It sounds like fun." Lance said.

Booth scoffed "Oh yeah. Fun. Sure it's fun. All the way to the emergency room it's fun." Booth said sarcastically.

"Oh come on. I'll be careful." Lance vowed.

"I thought you just wanted it as a prop? Since when are you into skateboarding?" Booth asked as they headed to the sports store next with their bags of clothes.

"I'm not. It's just...It sounds fun. I thought I'd try it. Plus it would be cool if I could really ride it. You know cause then I could show off and be more convincing and get more into my role." Lance said getting excited.

Booth smirked he liked it when the kid forgot about trying to be mature and acted his age.

"Okay but we're getting protective gear. And your wearing it!" Booth stated firmly.

"Joe would not wear protective gear. Buck and Wanda wouldn't care either way." Lance said.

"That is not true! Buck and Wanda may be the cool care free parents but Let's not forget what's real. And weather your Joe or Lance you ARE wearing the protective gear! I ketch you without it weather your Joe or Lance I will turn you across my knee. You hear me?" Booth had snatched Lance closer to say that in his ear. Lance gulped there was that dreadful S word again. "Yes sir." Lance assured.

Booth let him go and they went into the store Booth bought a real skateboard along with knee pads and elbow pads and roller blades and fingerless gloves. Lance was surprised but grateful.

Once in the car Booth explained "I think you should have roller blades to roll around on. You know? It's fun to roller blade too. Plus that will give you something to do besides for skateboarding." Booth said.

Okay so Booth really wasn't hot about the idea of him skateboarding. That was okay though.

The next morning at work Lance had a session with Jack and they were talking about things.

In the lab Bones got a call from Booth about a new case and she rushed over to the bowling ally.

There was a body found in the pins and the ally was closed down. After finding out that the victim belong to a bowling team and Since Booth could bowl he decided going undercover might be a good idea. They called Caroline about it and had her inform Lance too.

Lance ignored his phone when Booth called because he was in on a session. Once it was over he decided to wait until it was time to go home.

When Booth came by the office to pick him he didn't look happy "Why didn't you answer the phone?" Booth asked.

"I was in with a client." Lance said.

"Oh. Well you could have called me when you were done." Booth said.

"I didn't think about it. I figured if it was important you would come see me." Lance said as they walked to the car and drove home.

Bones was there waiting. "Dr. Brennen what are you doing here?" Lance asked because Bones was developing an annoying habit of being around more often then he was used to.

"Didn't Booth tell you about the case?" She asked.

"No what case?" Lance asked feeling left out as they went in.

"Don't you give me that look. That's why I called you earlier. To talk to you. We're going undercover at the bowling ally." Booth said.

"Uh. Okay. Why?" Lance asked.

"We think Someone on the bowling team may have killed the guy or maybe someone knows who did it. Buck is gonna join the bowling team while Wanda is gonna cheer from the side lines and Joe is gonna sit around in protest about having to be there instead going to the skate park with his friends." Booth said.

"Okay and why didn't Joe go to the skate park with his friends?" Lance asked.

"I don't know! Maybe he's grounded or something." Booth said.

"What! Why am I grounded?" Lance asked outraged.

"Not you! Joe. Joe is grounded that's why he has to go with his parents to the bowling ally. That's the cover story for why Joe's there." Booth said.

Then Lance relaxed "Okay so what did Joe get grounded for?" Lance asked.

"I don't know use your imagination." Booth said.

Lance grinned at that. Okay he thought.

The next day they got prepared. Booth put on a white muscle tank and a button down shirt over that that he left unbuttoned he put his wig on again along with a baseball cap to go with the hair and jeans that all together made him look a lot like a mechanic with the day off.

Bones was dressed more like a woman that came out of the 80's or something. She wore spandex pants and a black long shirt that went half way down her thighs and she had a wig on too. Curly hair.

Lance wore black jeans and a black shirt with a dragon on it lined in silver. He mussed his hair so that it looked more punk like. He put on a hat of his own. His hat was a sideways hat and he grabbed his skateboard after putting on some thug jewelry and a hoody over the shirt completing the bad boy look.

He saw what his 'rents' were wearing and he stared at them just as strangely as they stared at him.

"Okay lets go." 'Buck' said and they headed out Lance towed the skateboard with him into the backseat and then back out again when they reached the bowling ally.

Once inside Buck met the other team mates and a bratty little girl immdietly glued herself to Lance.

"Hi." she said looking up at the older boy.

"Hi." he said back in a careless mood.

"Your cute." she said.,

Normally he would have blushed and said thank you but he was Joe now. So Joe rolled his eyes and walked away to sit in a chair behind his parents and watched the bowling for a while.

Then Buck and Wanda introduced him to the team "Oh him? That's our son Joe. Hey Joe. Mind your manners and say hello." Buck called over when the team had noticed the boy watching them.

"Hello. Are we done here?" 'Joe' humored them in a dry tone.

"No." Buck said then they went back to bowling.

The little girl came back with a vengeance "Hey I wanna see you ride your skateboard." she said.

He hadn't brought his protective gear but he could just go without it. "Sure." 'Joe' said as if he was happy to show off.

He went over to the far end of the bowling ally and up a set of stairs that led to another section of the bowling ally. There was about 6 steps and he dropped the skateboard on the ground near the stairs the little girl was at the bottom waiting.

One of the bowling team members stopped when he noticed the little girl was gone and it was her turn.

"Hey where did she go? Oh man. Hey Buck. Man your kid is about to break his neck." the man said and both Booth and Bones turned to see Lance getting on the skateboard Booth felt his heart in his throat and Bones gasped and grabbed Booth arm in panic.

Lance with a big grin on his face jumped on the skateboard and rode it all the way down the stairs arms out beside him and when he hit the bottom he turned the skateboard stopping it and kicked it up to catch it neatly in his hand while the little girl clapped and squealed. "That was amazing!" she said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Booth growled low and Bones held onto his arm "No. Not yet." she whispered.

Booth shrugged her off and went over to Lance grabbed his ear and forced him all the way back to the table and sat him down then let go of his down "Don't you move an inch!" he said sternly.

Soon he got bored and rolled his eyes and got up because he was in Joe mode and didn't care what the rents wanted. The little girl came back. "Are you gonna do it again?" she asked.

"No he is not." Wanda was instantly there she was afraid he would try it again she forced him by his arm back over to the table gave him a sharp swat on his rear and then sat him down "You are not to move from there." she said trying her best to be stern.

Lance was stunned. She had swat him! She had actually swat him! Maybe she was getting a little too into the mother role. He looked around embarrassed and hoping no one had seen that. Luckily no one did.

Then they went back to their bowling game Buck was more on edge now and soon after they found out who the killer was and revealed themselves then made an arrest.

On the drive home when Booth didn't stop to drop Bones off Lance finally spoke up "Why didn't we drop Dr. Brennan off?" he asked.

"You don't say a word until we get home!" Booth scowled.

So Lance shut up until they got home. He put the skateboard down and Booth grabbed it and took it to his own room.

Then he snapped his fingers "Sit your ass down now." he growled.

Lance sat down sighing knowing he was probably in trouble because of that stunt he had pulled.

"Booth calm down." Bones said coming closer to him.

"Calm down? My Son just skated down a flight of stairs and you want me to calm down!" Booth raised his voice and then everyone in the room went still.

Booth had just called Lance his son without even realizing it.

Lance was the most shocked. He never thought that Booth would get that attached to him.

"I knew what I was doing. I watched tapes about skateboarding. I did my research. I wasn't in danger." Lance said.

"Watching tapes and doing research doesn't make you ready to try the stunts you see! What the hell were you thinking! You could have gotten hurt! If you ever do anything like that again I will chuck that board right out the window! Do you hear me!" Booth raised his voice again.

"Yes sir." was all Lance could say to that.

"Now what did I saw about wearing protective gear?" Booth asked knowingly.

Oh Crap Lance thought.

"I didn't have it with me! Plus it was just 6 steps. I was fine." Lance snapped annoyed.

"Hey! Watch the tone there pal. I don't care what you thought. I told you not to do anything on that board unless you had your protective gear on. That means that if you don't have it then you don't need to get on that board. That board is dangerous. That's why I got you protective gear so that if you fall off you won't hurt yourself. Now what did I tell you about the gear Lance." Booth asked again.

Lance cringed "You said you would spank me." Lance said.

"Spank him?" Bones asked.

"Yeah. Any objections MOM." Booth said to her.

She thought about that.

"Mom? Since when is she mom?" Lance asked.

"Since she wants to be. You need more then just a father figure Lance. You need a mother figure too. Now let's get back to the point." Booth said.

"Why don't I get a say in what I can and cannot do while undercover. I should get to make my own rules." Lance said.

"It doesn't matter if we're undercover or at work or at home. The 16 year old doesn't get to make the rules. I need to be able to trust you when were undercover. If your gonna go around doing dangerous crap like that stunt you pulled today then your not gonna be going on any more cases." Booth threatened.

"For the last time I knew what I was doing. I'm not stupid! I did research." Lance snapped.

"And I said that wasn't enough. That's like thinking that a book can teach you karate. Reading and doing research is fine but it doesn't actually help you learn when it comes to sports. Not everything can be learned from books or TV. What you did was dangerous. You took a risk and you didn't put gear on. That alone is reason enough for me to spank you." Booth said heading over to him.

"No. Booth wait! Not in front of her." Lance panicked as he got up and ran around Booth all the way to his room and slammed the door.

"Booth if you don't mine I think I would rather go home now. I'd rather not hear it when it happens." she said honestly.

Booth drove her home and before she got out she said "Booth earlier Lance got up from the table after you told him not to move. I panicked. I thought he was going to use that board again. I was afraid he would get hurt. I gave him a swat on his behind hoping that it would deter him from the idea." Bones said and Booth grinned "Good. That's good Bones. You did the right thing. He deserved it. Even if he wasn't going to skate again I told him not to move and he got up again. Don't worry about it. Don't be afraid to swat him if you think he needs it." Booth said with a smile.

Bones wasn't upset by what she had done. She had been in mother mode after all but she had felt bad about doing it. Now she didn't.

Booth drove back home and then went into Lance's room.

"Aw man." Lance moaned.

Booth kept a straight face.

"You did the crime buddy. Now you get to do the time. Come on. Over my knee." Booth said as he sat down and Lance reluctantly stood up and undid his own jeans this time and pulled them down and Booth took him over his knee while he had his boxers on still.

Booth smacked his boxer clad butt 12 times and then he pulled the boxers down baring the boys bottom.

He paused after baring the bottom "What are you getting this spanking for Lance?" Booth asked.

Lance cringed he hated this part. The part where Booth asked him questions and he had to admit what he had done wrong "I rode the skateboard without protective gear and put myself in danger." Lance said then he cried out at the first bare bottom swat.

Booth hardened his heart and spanked Lance hard giving him a good spanking that he would remember and still be able to feel tomorrow.

Lance was crying and his bottom was blazing hot and deep red when Booth set him on his feet and placed his clothes back in place for him. Then he stood up and Lance fell into a hug.

"Shh. It's okay. Your forgiven. I love you Lance. You scared me to death today." Booth said hugging him.

"I'm sorry.." Lance cried and once he was more calm he sniffed and then asked "Booth. You said that you loved me." he said.

"I do kid. I don't know how or when but you grew on me. I love you kid." Booth said giving him a rough hug and then he looked sternly at him "I'm gonna make dinner. Don't you dare touch that bottom. You deserve to feel it for a while." Booth said and Lance nodded.

Booth left to make dinner and Lance changed into his regular teen clothes. He left the pants off thought. His butt really hurt. Not like he needed pants on anyways. It was just the two of them and he knew Booth didn't mind. They had watched the game in only boxers several times.

TBC...

Okay what did you think.?


End file.
